Creation Song
by R0cketScient1st
Summary: My attempt to imagine what it might have been like to witness the events of Genesis 1 and 2. Just for fun.


_A/N: This is a story I wrote a while ago, but I still enjoy reading it and I thought I may as well share it. Maybe it will be enjoyable to some of you. I tried to be true to Scripture, but obviously this is probably nothing like what actually happened._

~o0o~

In the Beginning, before all things, there was One. He was All.  
"I Am."  
He called Himself.  
"I Am."  
He was All.  
Yhwh: Humans' meager attempt to name I Am.  
The One.  
Yhwh.  
Before all, He was.

There was Nothing. There was Yhwh, but there was Nothing. Yhwh had a plan for the Nothing.

"Light!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

Glorious, radiant Light filled the Nothing. Yhwh's Light. One part Dark, one part Light.  
"Night and Day," Yhwh named them.  
Yhwh smiled.

"Sky!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

The Nothing became two parts. Below, a Great Sea, Above, a Blue Sky.  
Yhwh smiled.

"Land!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

The Nothing was no more. The Great Sea split. Dry land! "Earth," Yhwh named it. "You are Earth. Nothing is no more."  
Yhwh smiled.

"Life!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

Barren, dry dirt suddenly became green. The green spread. It grew. Bushes! Trees! Flowers. Grass. LIFE!  
Yhwh smiled.

"Beacons!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

There were two parts: Day and Night.  
First Day: Yhwh formed a ball of fire, so big it could consume Earth a hundred, a thousand, a million times, but smaller than Yhwh's finger. "Sun," He named it.  
Then Night.  
Everywhere Yhwh touched, lights appeared. Tiny from Earth, yet as large as Sun.  
And one large Nothing, which He shaped as a small Earth. "Moon," He named it.  
Moon had no Light, but Sun gave Moon a Gift of Sun's own Light, so Moon could shine as well. The other Lights - Stars! - Yhwh also named, every one, but Language is too small a vessel to hold those names.  
"Sun!" Yhwh commanded. "Shine your Light on Earth. Give her light and warmth—but careful! Do not scorch her, for you are her Father and she your Daughter."  
"Moon! Shine gently with your silver beams on Earth. Giver her rest and quiet, for you are her Mother and she your Daughter."  
"Stars! Shine brightly! Be filled with Joy! That is your Gift to you Sister, Earth."  
Yhwh smiled.

"Sky-Creatures! Sea-Creatures!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

Suddenly, the Great Sea was filled. Strange beasts, living beasts. Those with fins. Those with tentacles. Those with shells.  
"We live! We breathe! We swim!"  
They sang in joy to each other, to Yhwh, to their Creator.  
Yhwh laughed.  
"You make me glad, my Creatures!"  
Then, another wonder: The Blue Sky was filled!  
Birds!  
They beat their wings in the wonder of new life.  
These, too, sang for joy: "Oh! Yhwh, our Creator, thank you! We fly!"  
Again, Yhwh laughed.  
"Thank _you_, my Creatures."  
Yhwh smiled

"Earth-Creatures!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

Now there was a strange sight: Earth swelled. Everywhere, small pieces of Earth grew large and larger until bursting.  
In the middle of each one, a new Creature stood, trembling.  
Every kind of Creature that had not been made before was now made. Creatures with four legs, Creatures with scales, furry Creatures, slimy Creatures.  
Each stood silently in awe of Life.  
"Speak!" Yhwh commanded.  
Suddenly, Earth, the Great Sea, and the Blue Sky were filled with a wordless Creation Song. Every Creature—newborns—burst into a joyful song of thanks.  
Yhwh laughed.  
"I love you, my Creatures. Live! Move! Breath! Grow!"  
"We hear and obey, oh Yhwh, our Creator!"  
And so, Life began on Earth.  
Yhwh smiled.

Yhwh had One More to add to His Creation.  
The greatest One of all.

"Child!"

The ruakh of Yhwh: A mighty roar, a gentle whisper.

Instead of watching Creation unfold, Yhwh reached His own hand down to Earth. He took a lump of soft clay and gently formed it.  
"Now I will make Adaam—humankind. He will be made in Our image: like Us, but not the same."  
Yhwh breathed on His sculpture. Into the dead clay beast, Yhwh Breathed His greatest Gift: the Breath of Life. His ruakh. The eyes of Adaam opened and he breathed in his own ruakh.  
"Adaam," Yhwh spoke.  
Adaam turned to gaze upon his Creator. "Yes, Yhwh. I know you. I know myself. I am Adaam. I am humankind. I am the reflection of You."  
Yhwh spoke again. "You are Mine. My Child. As a Gift, I give to you this whole Earth, and all Earth-Creatures and Sky-Creatures and Sea-Creatures. Rule them kindly, as I would. Teach them of Me. Name each one, each with its own Name. But, Adaam, My Child," Yhwh paused.  
Yhwh did not smile.  
"Because I love you, I must not allow you to fulfill your desire for food with the fruit of this tree."  
Yhwh showed Adaam the tree.  
"For it is the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and if you eat its fruit, you will be separated from My love and will surely die."  
Adaam was bewildered.  
"Good? Evil? Die? I do not understand, Yhwh. I am yet a babe on this infant Earth. But, Oh Yhwh, truly I will follow Your command and obey, because I love You and You are my Creator, and I Your Child."  
Yhwh smiled.

So, Adaam did as he promised Yhwh. He ruled Earth kindly, as Yhwh would. Many Creatures lived on Earth, and Adaam faithfully Named each one, from the smallest ant to the largest elephant. Adaam loved Life on Earth—it was Good, and Yhwh was Good. But soon, Adaam had Named every Earth-Creature and Sky-Creature and Sea-Creature. Adaam found no Creature to be his companion. Although Yhwh loved Adaam and spoke to Adaam often, Adaam discovered something New: Loneliness. Adaam did not understand Loneliness, but Adaam's joy was lessened.

"Yhwh," Adaam said one day. "This Life you have given me is more wonderful than I ever could have imagined, but Something is missing, for my joy is incomplete.  
Yhwh pondered this.  
"It is not Good for Adaam to be Alone. I will create a Companion for Adaam, like Adaam, but not the Same."

Yhwh always keeps His word.

One day, Adaam fell into a deep sleep. Gently, Yhwh drew out a Piece of Adaam. Adaam did not waken, for Pain did not exist. Yhwh took the Piece and made it into another Creature, like Adaam, but with gentler, softer features and long, beautiful hair. As with Adaam,, Yhwh gave His Gift, the Breath of Life. His ruakh. The Creature awakened and breathed its own ruakh.  
"Child," Yhwh commanded. "You are Adaam's companion. Serve him well in all things, as he too will serve you. You will rule Earth together—One, but separate. This is the Union I have Created in My Own image, which perhaps you will one day understand."  
The Creature smiled. "Thank You, Yhwh, my Father."  
Adaam awakened. He saw the Creature and was amazed.  
"Who are you? You are unlike any I have seen. No, I know you. You are Woman, for you came out of Man—Adaam.  
"You are Eva—Life—my Companion."  
Eva smiled. "I am. You are Adaam, ruler of Earth. I shall serve you however I can, and you me. We will be One."  
Adaam, too, smiled. "Yes. One."  
Indeed, many, many Days passed and Adaam and Eva, Man and Woman, Humankind and Life, ruled Earth together—One, but separate. Never did they fully understand, though, because Yhwh had kept hidden many of His secrets for the present Time.

~o0o~

_A/N: I may add to this in the future, but the next part is just so depressing. For now, this is it. Please R&R!_


End file.
